


Los muertos son divertidos

by ravenW_97



Series: Cóctel [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, FemShuu!, Female Sakamaki Shuu, Fluff, Genderbend, Humor, Male Komori Yui, MaleYui!, Semi AU, Yui Ghost!, humor torpe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: La fiesta de cumpleaños de Shu Sakamaki es aburrida, así que se escapa para irse a reunir con su mejor amigo y actual novio.





	Los muertos son divertidos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (Y todos son felices así, lo sé). 
> 
> **Temática:** Humor.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC [fuera de personaje], Semi AU, Genderbend [¡YuiHombre!, ¡ShuMujer!], mención de un OC [pero su papel es secundario], narración y trama de dudosa calidad.
> 
> **Aclaraciones:**
> 
> 1\. Esto es para el [reto #5](https://www.wattpad.com/652275457-retos-diabolik-lovers-reto-5-siete-ships) de la **Comunidad DL en Discord** y cuya cuenta en Wattpad está bajo el nombre de usuario [DL_discord.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DL_discord) Básicamente el reto son 7 parejas al azar y cada una con una temática especifica, en este caso dicha temática es humor, y honestamente mi humor es muy torpe y simplón. Además de que esto se supone seria corto y extraño, pero al final salió más extenso de lo que planeaba hacer y no tan raro como quisiera, pero meh.
> 
> 2\. Digamos que esta es una especie de Semi AU, ya que los personajes se ubican en un tiempo más actual, Shu sigue siendo vampiro como toda su familia, Edgar aún no muere y es mujer también (aunque no se menciona en el fic, lo aclaró), por lo que Shu sigue siendo alegre de cierta manera; por su parte Yui no llegó a la mansión Sakamaki como se supone que lo hizo y tampoco tiene el corazón de Cordelia, ya que ésta como Beatrix continúan con vida.
> 
> 3\. _"Pensamientos"_.
> 
> 4\. Y eso sería todo creo... Nuevamente esto es, no sé ni cómo describir mi Oneshot, espero nadie muera de aburrimiento o le sangren los ojos.

**LOS MUERTOS SON DIVERTIDOS**

Una vez que sube por las escaleras de madera y está por fin de pie dentro de la habitación, un montón de mariposas salen más rápido que un parpadeo; de formas, tamaños y colores dignos de una película de ciencia ficción, hasta estrellarse contra la pared detrás de ella y para mala fortuna también en su ropa; la chica de corto cabello rubio hace una mueca ante la mancha verde y, aparentemente viscosa, en la tela blanca del vestido más caro que Beatrix le ha comprado en lo que lleva de vida, ¡y eso que tiene más de setecientos años! Aunque su apariencia actual en términos humanos es apenas de quince, ¡pero aun así! ¿Qué sucede con su _santa_ madre para desperdiciar tanto dinero?

_"Igual y ya está muy vieja"_.

Decide dejar de divagar para empezar a buscar con la mirada a ese alguien con quien se suponía se vería en el cuarto, casi escondido, del último piso de la casa de Erika, una de las empleadas con más años trabajando para su familia; _oculto_, porque sólo puedes acceder si miras bien el techo y jalas una cadena para bajar las escaleras que te permitirán subir. Erika aun y con sus noventa puede bailar con la misma energía que hay en la escena de la fiesta de graduación de Grease[1], suele bromear con que su hogar está encantado, además de disfrutar jugar con la ouija; Erika es lo más parecido a tener una abuelita como la que sale en la película de Buza Caperuza[2].

Ella siempre ha vivido dentro de los terrenos de los Sakamaki, ya que antes de que Karl Heinz tuviera hijos, pensó que sería más útil tener a sus empleados más fieles y trabajadores cerca, para que cualquier percance pudiera solucionarse enseguida. Por lo que, no le costó nada caminar y huir de la fiesta que organizo su madre, esa celebración cuyo único objetivo era para ver si alguno de los invitados ricos y de _alta educación, _podría convertirse en el prometido_ perfecto _para la mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki.

No tardo más que quince minutos en llegar con Erika, la cual curiosamente estaba afuera con su pijama de gatos y bebiendo jugo de naranja como si fuera vino, la mujer de la tercera edad solo le sonrió y le dijo:** Rómpete una pierna**; antes de entregarle ropa de repuesto, esa que empezó a dejar con Erika desde que decidió dormir cada fin de semana con la extraña pero simpática anciana, y lo que significaba que cuando llegará al ático tendría, de nuevo, un recibimiento excéntrico por parte de su mejor amigo.

Y bueno, Shu Sakamaki no erró en sus suposiciones.

— ¡Hey Rapunzel!

Saluda, para luego respirar por la boca al menos mientras se quita el vestido, porque inesperadamente los _insectos mutantes_ huelen peor que una combinación de vómito, mierda y el aliento de Ayato (su hermano menor) en las mañanas; batallando con el zíper de su ropa estropeada, masculla entre dientes lo mucho que prefiere la vestimenta masculina, o quizá no, tal vez solo odia la horrible monstruosidad que chupa sus ganas de vivir cada que se encorva y deja libre la grasa acumulada de su estómago, como también los tacones altos y lo pesado de su maquillaje.

Sin embargo, los planes de Shu son arruinados por su amigo (y novio) Komori Yui, cuando éste ante su apodo, se colocó descuidadamente una peluca rubia larga e hizo como si le cantará a los animalitos del bosque.

Ante la carcajada que suelta la vampira, Yui deja de hacer el payaso y sonriente llama a su invitada.

— ¡Shu-san!

Pero su alegría no dura demasiado cuando se percata que Shu ahora solo se encuentra con un sostén verde fosforescente y unos pantalones con diseño de Bob Esponja.

— ¿Sabes? Me estoy quedando sin ropa por culpa de tus mariposas de cuentos de horror —comenta jocosa, lo único positivo de estas maneras curiosas de decirle _hola_ es que puede tirar a la basura los espantosos regalos de Beatrix—. Tienes suerte de que no soy un humano.

Lo menciona mientras espera que el chico salga del shock, puesto que si ella fuera un mortal, se hubiera perdido el espectáculo de insectos deformes y coloridos, por lo rápido que este comenzó y termino. Por lo que, afortunadamente Sakamaki Shu tiene sentidos más desarrollados por ser un vampiro, así que pudo apreciar en su totalidad la bienvenida extraña y olorosa pero cálida de Yui.

Komori Yui, el niño que murió por tratar de atrapar precisamente, una mariposa, mientras estaba en el ático de su casa y por estar tan concentrado en su misión, cayó accidentalmente del quinto piso y se rompió el cuello, además de acabar en tan mala posición que su cabeza fue atravesada por un tubo, y donde, una vez siendo un fantasma, decidió colocar un curita de conejitos para tapar el agujero. Honestamente, ¿por qué alguien de dieciséis persiguió insectos feos en grandes alturas, cuando sabía que era la definición de torpeza y estar _salado_? No lo sabe y tampoco cuestiona, porque los humanos son raritos, aunque eso mismo los hace más entretenidos que los vampiros, ya que éstos últimos parecen que tienen una mierda debajo de la nariz, o eso cree con firmeza, de otro modo Shu no se explica la expresión eterna de haber chupado un limón que llevan los de su especie.

Y sí, el mejor amigo (como novio) de Shu es un fantasma que tuvo un _adiós_ peculiar pero que coincidía con el eterno adolescente. Yui es _curioso_, tan _curioso _que siempre hace reír a Shu con sus ocurrencias y le hace recordar su canción favorita cada que éste le sonríe con gentileza.

Con las mejillas un poco rojas, niega varias veces y se da ligeros golpes en sus cachetes, para después lanzar el vestido maloliente a la cara de Yui; sorpresivamente cosas como la ropa, muebles y otra clase de objetos no vivos pueden tocar a un fantasma.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclama el de ojos rosas cuando regresa en sí, para enseguida ahogarse con su propia saliva fantasmal (¿podría Komori volver a morir?)—, ¡Jesús! ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡E-esos son... t-tetas, TETAS! —Chilla Yui cuando cae de espaldas y comienza a rodar por el suelo mientras gime como un animal moribundo—, ¡mi pureza, devuélvemela!

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? No es como si nunca hubieras visto pechos en una porno —Shu se encoge de hombros y toma la camisa de All Might[3] que le proporcionó Erika en la entrada—, además, somos novios y hay confianza entre los dos, así que no hay cuidado si nos vemos como Dios nos trajo al mundo —comenta y levanta las cejas de manera juguetona, para finalmente volver a ser decente, o lo que se consideraría decente por sus ancestros.

Yui vuelve a chillar, se sienta de jalón y eso provoca que se le caiga por completo su peluca, azul hasta las orejas (porque los fantasmas aparentemente mostraban su vergüenza de otro modo), estrecha sus ojos y defiende su honor.

—Para que lo sepas Shu-san, no todos los chicos son como tu hermano Laito; así que no, morí antes de experimentar cualquier tipo de deseo sexual, y bueno, ya ves, no es como que siendo un fantasma... _la cosa_... pueda levantarse, em... así que no tiene sentido ver contenido para adultos.

Explica el ex-humano a la vez que hace figuras abstractas que solo comprendería él (y tal vez los extraterrestres también) con sus dedos, éste siempre mueve mucho sus manos cuando se pone nervioso. Yui intenta hablar también acerca de su relación pero no puede, está todo azul, agitando sus manos para darse aire; Shu le manda un besito y él vuelve a crear un sonido que la inmortal no puede comparar con nada, ¡que complicado es clasificar las manías de los muertos!

— ¡Más importante! ¿Cómo te fue en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Muchos tipos quisieron bailar conmigo, a unos les dije sí y les pise los pies; a otros los rechace y les aclare que salgo con un fantasma.

— ¡Shu-san! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Komori se tapó la boca para ahogar sus risas, que cuando un fantasma hace esfuerzo de más o sus emociones son exageradas, es capaz de crear cualquier tipo de fenómeno sobrenatural; en el caso de Yui su nuevo don es, bueno, hacer mariposas deformes y que cuando explotan tienen un aroma que mata ocho de tus nueve vidas, ¡y lo que menos quieren los dos es tentar la suerte!

La vida es extraña e impredecible.

La muerte lo es aún más.

Así que mientras deja que Yui se calme, Shu se sienta cruzada de piernas, al mismo tiempo que forma figuras en su mente con las manchas verdes que cubren casi por completo una de las paredes del cuarto, notando así que hay algo diferente en la habitación, un nuevo objeto.

Una grabadora.

—Dijiste que no sabes bailar, así que supongo que escucharemos música ¿cierto?

Yui se levanta, con manchas azules y moradas apareciendo en su pálida y semitransparente piel; sí, la manera en que los seres del más allá (o tal vez no tan allá...) dejan expuestos su extrema timidez y pena son _wow_, más _wow_ que su fría (además de aburrida) hermana Reiji cantando Toxic de Britney Spears; y camina con decisión hasta donde se halla la dichosa grabadora y pone Born To Hand Jive, lo suficientemente alto para disfrutar la canción pero también para conversar a gusto.

—Te felicite en la mañana, p-pero... sé que te gusta mucho bailar y probablemente no pudiste divertirte con esos muchachos estirados, ¡así que quisiera intentarlo por ti! ¡Es más, he estado practicando durante el último mes!

Shu se apoya con las manos sobre el suelo y casi se deja caer de cara, cuando ante sus ojos Yui pone uno de sus brazos detrás de su cuello y sujeta una de sus piernas.

—N-no creo que esa sea una buena idea, te vas a... —Y en efecto, el movimiento brusco consiguió que Komori perdiera el equilibrio—, caer.

Atenta, la mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki tapo su boca, al ver como el susto dejo la mitad del cuerpo de Yui en el cuarto piso y la otra en el quinto, viendo las piernas agitándose tratando de ponerse otra vez de pie, se cuestionó qué se supone que debe hacer. Antes de siquiera pensar cómo actuar a continuación, un brazo de Komori atravesó el suelo y enseguida lo hizo también el faltante, de modo que ahora el fantasma está acostado.

—Pensé que moriría.

Shu no aguanto más y rió fuerte.

—Bueno, ¿acaso no querías ver si tu _máquina del tiempo[4] _aún se encontraba enterrada? Hubiera sido también una buena visita a los gusanos.

La rubia suelta más carcajadas mientras sujeta su estómago, es malo, ya le está doliendo y sus ojos se sienten húmedos; quizá no fue una gran decisión contarle a Shu que cuando los muertos se asustan, es posible que atraviesen material no vivo (en este caso el piso de madera) al perder el control de sí mismos y en consecuencia caen en picada; la última vez que le ocurrió a Yui el olor a azufre y las llamas rojas le dieron ganas de vomitar, afortunadamente, él escupe mariposas cuando se siente mareado; el lado negativo es que es más asqueroso que el vómito humano, ¿y por qué demonios el sentido del olfato de Yui permanece intacto?

En fin, de todas formas, ¡él no piensa rendirse! Así que...

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestiona Shu mientras limpia las pocas lágrimas derramadas.

—El paso de, _¡AH, me está dando un infarto_! Honestamente es lo único que me sale bien.

—N-no lo puedo creer.

Y al estar riéndose, Shu olvidó que no es buena idea tocar a un fantasma. Cayo sin más sobre Yui, quién jadeo y en menos de un segundo, ambos experimentaron un frío y corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Gritaron de dolor, se apartaron y para empeorar, Komori escupió un sinfín de mariposas por la boca.

— ¡N-no puedo respirar!

— ¡Veo de nuevo la luz!

Shu se arrastra con la cara verde y abre la puerta del ático, asoma la cabeza y respira el aire limpio; una vez recompuesta, nota que la cabeza de Yui se encuentra a poca distancia de la suya y a Erika mirándolos con diversión, la mujer aún tiene su jugo de naranja en una copa y con una sonrisa que enseña los dientes procede a comentar:

—Salud.

Después de media hora y que el aroma se disipara, como discutir que quizá Erika era una abuelita que disfruta del dolor ajeno de sus casi nietos, Yui como Shu están sentados jugando serpientes y escaleras.

—Yui.

El chico levanta la vista y Shu le manda otro beso.

—Es temprano aún, te enseñare unos cuantos pasos de baile.

_"Inesperadamente, los muertos sí que son divertidos". _Piensa con su energía recuperada, mientras va a poner de nuevo música y ve de reojo como Yui está casi dando saltitos de la emoción.

Una vez todo listo, le sonríe a Yui y éste devuelve el gesto de manera tan brillante que, Shu escucha de fondo su canción favorita en lugar de la que está actualmente sonando. 

**Author's Note:**

> **Mini Glosario:**
> 
> **1\. Grease.** Es básicamente la película de Vaselina, como se conoce en español o también como Brillantina.
> 
> **2\. Buza Caperuza.** Es una película que se basa en el cuento de Caperucita Roja, es una versión muy curiosa y graciosa, y bueno, la abuelita de la película es todo un personaje, es todo lo que no esperas de alguien tan mayor de edad.
> 
> **3\. All Might.** Personaje del manga Boku No Hero o My Hero Academia.
> 
> **4\. Máquina del tiempo.** No se refiere a una literal, sino de esas donde guardan objetos de valor (emocional más que nada), lo entierran y después de muchos años, la sacan, recuerdan y eso.
> 
> Y eso sería todo, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
